nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Wiki weekly update: May 11 - 17
Weekly update: May 11-17 It's weekly update time again! Weekly updates cover notable edits to Nitrome Wiki over the past week. Notable edits Nitromian Poptropica wrote out the introduction to Sky Serpents. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Sky_Serpents He also added the appearance sections for coloured blocks and purple blocks on the Mega Mash blocks article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Blocks_%28Smash%29 The Super Feed Me page was updated to fix two minor errors: after Icebreaker A Viking Voyage Nitrome didn't continue development due to disinterest in it, and currently work is not being done on it due to lack of time and the game's largeness. Changes are in the second opening paragraph and the last paragraph of the "put on hold" section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Feed_Me A new user called Mje20011 revised the Graveyard Shift article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Graveyard_Shift New content Platform Panic's new update resulted in new content on the page by Megaphantaze. He added to the controls section controls for other in-game features, how watching an advertisement to continue costs 5 coins, and to the Trivia section two seen but never encountered rooms. He and NOBODY also added to the Update 2 section what new changes are brought to the game. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Platform_Panic On the Levels article the table that categorized all games into level-based sections was updated by Megaphantaze, with all games up to Cooped Up added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Levels The development section of the Nitrome Touchy article was expanded with content up to 2013, and the "announcements" section was updated with a short description of every Nitrome Touchy related Nitrome blog post. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome_Touchy Megaphantaze added to the Awesome Ninja's page at the very bottom of the spoiler template's contents another use for his ability. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Awesome_Ninja He also added to the Magic Touch knights article when exactly thieves occur and how gladiators can have duplicate balloons. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_%28Magic_Touch_series%29 The Silly Sausage in Meat Land article was updated with a small development point (bottom of development section): http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Silly_Sausage_in_Meat_Land For the Headcase article video walkthroughs for levels 17, 18, and 20 were added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Headcase The following skins were updated with the avatars they contain or if there are avatars for characters in that skin, these skins being: * Party (SporeVideos3) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Party * Oodletrouble (Tema19867) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Oodletrouble * Bad Iceberg (Nitromian Poptropica and SporeVideos3) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_Iceberg * The Bricks (Tema19867 and SporeVideos3) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bricks * Classic (MatiasNTRM) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Classic * Winter (MatiasNTRM) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Winter * Horror (Nitromian Poptropica) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Horror * Snowman (MatiasNTRM) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Snowman * Factory (MatiasNTRM) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Factory_%28skin%29 * Ice Temple (MatiasNTRM) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Temple * NES (MatiasNTRM) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/NES_%28skin%29 * Steampunk (Nitromian Poptropica) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Steampunk * Nitrome 2.0 (MatiasNTRM) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome_2.0_%28skin%29 * 100th Game (MatiasNTRM) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/100th_Game * Touchy (MatiasNTRM) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Touchy_%28skin%29 * Icebreaker (MatiasNTRM) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Icebreaker_%28skin%29 * Avalanche (MatiasNTRM) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Icebreaker_%28skin%29 * Jam 2014 (MatiasNTRM) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Jam_2014_%28skin%29 It has been added how the Nitrome Must Die website has once again become occupied by the website of Tom McQuillan (Nitrome's web developer). http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome_Must_Die_website The Platform Panic hazards article was updated by Nitromian Poptropica with new information and pictures of the hazards in the new update. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Hazards_%28Platform_Panic%29 The Platform Panic robots article was overhauled, each robot getting their own section. Nitromian Poptropica created the drill tank section and added pictures of that robot, along with Megaphantaze contributing some content. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Robots_%28Platform_Panic%29 AustinCarter4Ever created the Parasite water article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Water_%28Parasite%29 Frostyflytrap added a trivia point about where Feed Me's name comes from. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Feed_Me Notable new images Nitromian Poptropica added to the Cooped Up lucky bug article an image of the bug, the bug's icon, and the messages when you die and got the bug and when you did not get the bug. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_bug AustinCarter4Ever added to the rival finches article a picture of a dashing finch. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Rival_finches#Dashing_finches ---- Well, that's it for this week's weekly update! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts